Mrs. Sanban (Southern California Chainsaw Massacre)
Mrs. Sanban (voiced by Lauren Tom), real name Genkei Sanban, a minor character that appears in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Southern California Chainsaw Massacre. She is the wife of Mr. Sanban, the mother of both Kuki Sanban and Mushi Sanban, and also the mother-in-law of King Sandy. She is the last and final of her well known group, the Sanbans and the Gilligans, to be murdered by Theodore Seville (possessed by Donald Walls) Character biography Mrs. Sanban was the husband of Kani Sanban (Keone Young), also known as Mr. Sanban. It is currently unknown how she and Mr. Sanban were first introduced to Tommy "Thomas" Gilligan (Dee Bradley Baker), Betty Gilligan (Candi Milo), and Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn), but they belonged to the group before her eldest daughter Kuki Sanban (Lauren Tom) and her eldest daughter's friend named Hoagie Gilligan (Benjamin Diskin) were introduced outside the Gilligan residence. Before leaving the Gilligan residence, the group members mistook the red van for being on fire, when in true fact it was nothing, but it was actually Mrs. Sanban and her husband Mr. Sanban grilling a barbecue roast goose from outside the red van. While on the drive to the Riverside suburbs, Mrs. Sanban states her belief that there was nothing better to do with life than explore non-alcoholic drinks. She also passes her joint to the others, including a German American girl named Velma Dinkley. A police vehicles then seems to follow their van. They assume that they are about to be pulled over. They quickly tries to consume a non-alcholic drinks, but they are relieved when the police vehicles pass them by to reach the Riverside convenience store, which is close to the orange plantations and the Riverside suburbs. During their first moments in Riverside suburbs, her eldest daughter Kuki plays a macabre prank on the group, something of which nobody finds to be funny. Later that night, Mrs. Sanban and her husband Mr. Sanban decide to pay their eldest daughter back by pulling a prank on their own, but they cannot find her. Both Mrs. Sanban and Mr. Sanban go to the kitchen and make meatball sandwiches when the powers goes out. Her husband Mr. Sanban leaves the kitchen in order to investigate. While Mr. Sanban is gone, her eldest daughter Kuki walks in with her throat slashed and in need of help. However, Mrs. Sanban thinks it's another one of Kuki's macabre pranks, so she decided to ignores her eldest daughter as she dies from blood loss. Moments later, Mr. Sanban gets electrocuted by Theodore/Donald, which causes a blackout in the Sanban residence. However, Mrs. Sanban then discovers this wasn't one of Kuki's pranks and that she was really dead all along. She screams in horror and walks briskly to the stairs weeping and yelling for her friend Betty Gilligan (Candi Milo) and Velma Dinkley. She soon finds their corpses upstairs. She then walks briskly downstairs and eventually gets impaled by Theodore/Donald on the stomach with a fireplace poker, which sizzles her blood as Theodore/Donald smiles wickedly at her. Theodore/Donald then takes her corpse and she is never seen again. Her bloody light pink suit are later discovered by Hoagie's younger brother Tommy "Thomas" Gilligan in the over flowing bathtub. It is unknown what happened to Mrs. Sanban's corpse, but it was presumably found and eventually taken away by the paramedics.